Easter Eggs de Max Payne 2
Tal y como ocurrió en el primer título de la saga, también en esta nueva entrega nos encontramos con una buena cantidad de easter eggs, repartidos por todo el juego. Curiosidades Generales *Omnipresencia de productos de la empresa ficticia Kampela (que en finés significa pez lenguado).thumb|Gaseosas Dirección Desconocida. Desde materiales de construcción, pasando por teléfonos, catálogos, agua embotellada, etc, etc, sus productos están regados por todo el juego. *Los automóviles de civiles y el de Max Payne no tienen placas, mientras que todas las furgonetas negras de los limpiadores tienen el mismo número de matrícula. *Las máquinas expendedoras de gaseosas, ahora con la temática de la serie Dirección Desconocida, entregan hasta cinco latas antes de dejar de funcionar. *Finalmente los analgésicos que usa Max tienen marca: Interfectum. Y son promocionados tanto en afiches como en comerciales de TV.thumb|left|Analgésicos Interfectum. *Nuevas series, y capítulos de dramas ya vistos en el primera parte de la saga, así como comerciales, pueden ser observados en los televisores distribuidos en el juego. *Como ya es costumbre, podemos encontrar armas, municiones y analgésicos en cajones, casilleros y al romper cajas. *Es posible encender los ventiladores metálicos que encontramos en algunos niveles. También detenerlos al dispararles. Los extintores expulsan su contenido si les disparas. *Encontramos bebidas alcohólicas de la marca Suomi Vodka y Kampela Booze.thumb|Max, el Hombre sin Rostro. *La droga Valkyr es ahora un vago recuerdo, circunscripta a los barrios bajos. *Podemos contemplar gigantografías de las series y comerciales televisivos adornando la ciudad. *En las series y comerciales televisivos actúan algunos miembros de Remedy Entertainment; es posible distinguir claramente a Sam Lake en varios papeles. *Los bidones de color verde explotan si les disparas. Al igual que los barriles de color rojo, las cajas grandes de municiones y las bombonas de gas. *Los televisores apagados reflejan la imagen de la habitación en la que están, sin embargo no reflejan la imagen de Payne. *Debido a un curioso bug, a veces el reflejo de Max en el espejo sólo muestra sus globos oculares sin rostro. *El número de la línea caliente Amistades Peligrosas, es el mismo que aparecía en MP1. Kampela.jpg|Un artículo de la empresa multiproductos Kampela. Kampela2.jpg|Más productos Kampela. Kampela3.jpg|Kampela en todas partes... Furgonetas.jpg|Las furgonetas de los limpiadores usan el mismo número de matrícula. Gigantografias.jpg|Enormes gigantografías que hacen publicidad de las diferentes series y productos que vemos en la televisión, adornan la ciudad. ReflejoTV.jpg|Reflejo de la habitación en la pantalla del televisor. Parte I: La Oscuridad Interior Prólogo *Al contestar el teléfono de la UCI, en un flashback mental de Max, escuchamos la voz de Nicole Horne repitiendo la frase que dice en el prólogo de Max Payne 1.thumb|Dibujos que ilustran la terrible historia de Max. *En el cartel pegado en las paredes del hospital con la leyenda "We Care about Your Health", se puede reconocer a dos miembros de Remedy Entertainment, vestidos de doctores (basta compararlos con la fotografía del equipo desarrollador que encontramos en el nivel final secreto de MP1). *Los relojes del hospital marcan 11:23 por un lado y 1:38 por el otro. *Dibujos hechos por un niño, pegados en las ventanas antes de llegar al ascensor, muestran un resumen de los acontecimientos que dan inicio a la primera parte de la saga. *En el televisor encendido que encontramos en la sala de espera, vemos el primer capítulo de la serie Dirección Desconocida. Al finalizar, observamos varios comerciales. Capítulo 1: Puertas de Ascensor *Cerca de las furgonetas negras de los limpiadores encontramos varias cajas apiladas de los productos de limpieza CleanSing.thumb|left|Instrucciones en inglés y español. *Primer capítulo de la serie policíaca Dick Justice (en MP1 escuchamos este nombre por primera vez cuando un mercenario comenta a otro que ese es el nombre de su arma). *Si saltamos sobre las grandes cajas que se encuentran en el primer ambiente del almacén, podemos conseguir municiones, analgésicos y la Ingram. *Un afiche de instrucciones de uso de maquinaria pesada, pegado en una de las paredes, contiene instrucciones tanto en inglés como en español.thumb|Municiones y otros ítems arriba de las cajas. *Encontramos el letrero del Ragna Rock y varias cajas con el nombre de este club nocturno. *Si activamos el elevador del montacargas, cercano al letrero del Ragna Rock, la gran tabla de madera sobre éste se levanta, permitiendonos subir al tope de un montón de cajas amontonadas y conseguir municiones, analgésicos y granadas. *Podemos ver afiches de la Vengadora Americana y el letrero del nuevo restaurante Vodka, apoyado en una de las paredes del almacén de armas. También planos de la Dragunov y de la carabina M4. *Al escuchar la grabación de la llamada al teléfono del almacén, nos enteramos que Annie Finn es novia de Vladimir Lem.thumb|left|Los refuerzos han arribado. *Al pasar al siguiente cuarto, luego de que asesinan a Finn y tras eliminar a los limpiadores, escuchamos la sirena de los refuerzos que llegan, si nos acercamos a la ventana podemos verlos ingresar abruptamente al parqueo. Usando la cámara de seguridad, en el cuarto donde Annie fallece, podemos observar como la Detective Winterson y otro oficial intentan ingresar al edificio, para finalmente quedarse cubriendo una de las puertas. *Puedes morir arrollado por los montacargas que manejan los limpiadores. Capítulo 2: Un Genio Criminal *Podemos ver un diploma de la Escuela de Brooklyn para Ciegos en una de thumb|Diploma para Vladimir Lem.las paredes del despacho de Vladimir Lem. Más adelante en la historia nos enteraremos porque. *También podemos observar en ese mismo lugar, unos dibujos en el pizarrón que nos desvelan los planes de Lem contra Vinnie Gognitti. *Si usamos el micrófono de la oficina de Lem para hablar con él, uno de los mafiosos vendrá hacia nosotros a atacarnos. *Nos encontramos con el primer NPC que peleará a nuestro lado, Mike The Cowboy. Podemos ordenarle seguirnos o quedarse dónde está.thumb|left|Desde este capítulo podemos conocer lo que le sucederá a Vinnie. Sin embargo si le disparamos varias veces, nos atacará. Al morir dejará un par de granadas y su arma, la Kalashnikov. Si llega a sobrevivir, nos lo encontraremos más adelante en el juego, cuando regresemos a este lugar, y se mofará de nosotros por los altavoces. Si no lo hace, otro mafioso tomará su lugar en el altavoz y sus líneas de diálogo serán distintas. *Primer episodio de la caricatura Las Aventuras del Capitán BaseBallBat-Boy, que incluye una referencia a los Aterradores Demonios Zombis llegados del Espacio Exterior de MP1.thumb|Rostro demoníaco. *Es posible cortar paso por las escaleras donde un par de mafiosos conversan sobre el tráfico de armas, usando una granada o un coctél Molotov antes de que uno de ellos tranque la puerta. *En la habitación donde nos enfrentamos a un buen número de mafiosos, justo antes de llegar a rescatar a Vladimir Lem, si entramos al cuarto de la izquierda, encontraremos un letrero del Ragna Rock, así como varios otros objetos del club nocturno. Detrás de éstos hallamos granadas. *En la habitación anterior, donde peleamos con un gran número de mafiosos, aún podemos ver el enorme rostro demoníaco de MP1 pintado en la pared. Capítulo 3: Las Profundidades de mi Mente *Segundo episodio de la serie Dirección Desconocida. Al intentar apagar el televisor, nos damos cuenta de que no es posible y Max exclama: "Qué raro".thumb|left|Late Goodbye CD. *Al observar los CDs en la mesa, nos percatamos que las letras están al revés, como en el reflejo de un espejo. El CD en cuestión lleva el título Late Goodbye, tema del grupo Poets of the Fall, que escuchamos en los créditos finales. *En la mesita donde se encuentra la fotografía de la esposa de Max, Michelle, vemos su anillo de bodas. También es importante notar que el rostro de ella es diferente al que veíamos en MP1. *También podemos ver varias fotos de la familia de Max, de su amigo Alex Balder, de noticias (las mismas que observabamos en la casa de Payne en MP1) y de un funeral.thumb|Diario, al parecer, de crónica policial. Sin embargo, el rostro ha sido modificado con el del actor que en esta nueva entrega encarna a Max. *El periódico que vemos en la mesa de la sala y en el piso del baño, Tuned News, parece ser uno de crónica policial ya que podemos ver que los titulares rezan "Serial Killer" y "Love Letter Killer". *Al derribar las cajas en el pasillo, se escucha un sonido parecido a un disparo o al de una explosión. Sonidos peculiares se escucha al tocar las puertas en dicho pasillo. *Las cajas apiladas cerca de las escaleras se mueven solas tras pasar de ellas sin tocarlas. *Al intentar hablar thumb|left|El remordimiento corroe a Max.con Mona en la morgue, ella exclama el nombre de Max de diferentes maneras. *Al salir a la calle, vemos una gigantografía, que es la del coñac Toque de Oro, pero con la figura de Max y que reza: "Sadim Brandy, Everything I touch dies". Sadim escrito al revés es Midas, un antiguo rey de Frigia, que según la mitología griega, era capaz de convertir en oro todo lo que tocaba. *Mientras Winterson y Bravura interrogan a Max, vemos en el fondo, en una fila de reconocimiento, las tres apariencias de Max durante el juego. *Al intentar salir de la sala de interrogatorios usando la puerta escuchamos la voz de Mona exclamando "¡Max!". Capítulo 4: Aquí no hay "Nosotros" *Al cerrar la persiana de la ventana evitamos que el francotirador nos vea y continúe disparándonos.thumb|Supongo que muchos habremos pensado lo mismo. *El título del CD ya se lee correctamente. Además el anillo de bodas de Max cambia de lugar a la mesa más grande de la sala. *Si usamos el teléfono del departamento, haremos una llamada a Winterson para pedir ayuda. Podemos usar otro teléfono, en la habitación contigüa a la del borracho que ronca frente al televisor, siempre y cuando no hayamos usado el teléfono anterior. El diálogo será diferente de acuerdo a que teléfono usemos. *Si nos apresuramos, alcanzaremos a ver a Mona matar un par de limpiadores y luego escapar por la puerta al final del pasillo. Si intentamos abrirla, estará trancada por fuera. *Tras salir al pasillo e intentar abrir alguna de las puertas de nuestros vecinos, varios de ellos nos amenazarán y otros nos mandarán a volar.thumb|left|¡¿Pero qué diablos?! *Si conversamos con la anciana armada con una escopeta, obtendremos otra arma igual y municiones, además de escuchar sus quejas y justificaciones. Al abandonar su departamento, veremos una pequeña escena cinemática. Sin embargo si le disparamos, ella se enojará y nos atacará hasta que la matemos. Lo mismo sucede si disparamos a los cuadros que adornan su sala. *Marca de la pizza en el departamento de Max: Cold Pizza. *Primer episodio del drama Lords & Ladies. Si apagamos el televisor el viejo borracho que ronca dirá un montón de incoherencias. Al dispararle, expresará su miedo a morir. *En el baño del departamento de la anciana en bata, detrás de la lavadora, podemos ver un ¡dildo color verde! con las palabras "Peace Make'a" escritas en éste.thumb|Escena vista desde la cámara fotográfica del francotirador. Si disparamos a la anciana, escucharemos frases inusuales, tal vez por la medicación que usa. *Si vemos por la cámara fotográfica instalada en el departamento desde dónde nos disparaba el francotirador, veremos una escena graciosa con los limpiadores. *En ese mismo cuarto, al usar la grabadora sobre el escritorio de metal, escucharemos las tres llamadas que hace y recibe Max: la llamada que realiza a Winterson (si es que la hacemos, sin embargo si usamos el segundo teléfono la llamada no será registrada), una llamada de Bravura, aleccionando a Max por su conducta y ofreciéndole ayuda, y la última, una llamada de Max a la línea caliente Amistades Peligrosas.thumb|left|Un graffiti con historia. * Dangerous Liaisons (Relaciones Peligrosas en Hispanoamérica y Amistades Peligrosas en España), es una película estadounidense del año 1988, adaptación de la obra de teatro de Christopher Hampton y que es, a su vez, una adaptación de la novela epistolar del siglo XVIII'' Las Amistades Peligrosas''. *Al bajar al sótano, escuchamos a Ed el conserje, cantando el tema Late Goodbye. Al darnos la clave de acceso de los pisos de arriba, nuevamente escuchamos la broma del "vecino de la bestia" de MP1. Si le disparamos dejará de cantar. *El graffiti que Ed limpia dice: "Stay Frosty Baskinator". De acuerdo a la guía de 3D Realms es una referencia a Katherine "The Baskinator" Baskin, miembro de los foros de esa web.thumb|¡Bienvenidos a Max Bross! *En el departamento donde se encuentra la señora asesinada, podemos ver en el televisor encendido el tercer episodio de la serie Dirección Desconocida. *Al salir al exterior y caminar por las cornisas, veremos una gran letra M de color negro pintarrejeada en la pared. Si pulsamos "usar" tres veces, aparecerán unas bolas de fuego flotantes que se mueven en las paredes frente a nosotros, al acercárceles Max exclamará "Qué raro". Un claro guiño a la saga de Mario Bross. *Al mirar al cielo, veremos que las nubes se mueven. Capítulo 5: Una Señal de su Paso *Al llegar a las escaleras, si subimos hasta el último piso encontramos municiones y analgésicos sobre los cajones apilados. *No podemos avanzar sin antes hablar con Violeta, una NPC que encontramos en el edificio. Ella y el expolicía tienen una conversación bastante graciosa. Como ocurrió antes, si les disparamos nos atacarán. Aún si les ordenamos no seguirnos, vendrán a socorrernos en la última parte de este nivel. *Si ponemos atención, nos daremos cuenta que Violeta y la mujer que aparece en el comercial televisivo de Amistades Peligrosas son la misma persona. *Luego de apagar el incendio en el departamento, encontraremos un par de analgésicos en el baño. *Tras subir a lo más alto del edificio, yendo todo lo posible hacia la cornisa de la derecha, encontraremos un gran número de municiones, cócteles Molotov, analgésicos. *Si en el capítulo anterior hemos eliminado ha alguno de los NPCs, una de las viñetas de la novela gráfica cambiará ligeramente. En esta misma viñeta también podemos leer un pronunciamiento de los desarrolladores, con bastante sarcasmo, acerca de la cruzada en contra de los videojuegos, al culparlos por hechos de violencia juvenil. ChicaSexy1.jpg|¡La chica que aparece en esta gigantografía es Violeta! Chica2.jpg|Solo basta comparar ambas para darse cuenta de ello. CornisaDerecha.jpg|Municiones escondidas. NovelaBravura1.jpg|Diálogo de Bravura si protegemos a los civiles. NovelaBravura2.jpg|Pero si alguno fallece, Bravura nos lo hace notar en sus comentarios. Capítulo 6: Una Secuencia Lineal de Sustos *En un pasillo, aparece un muñeco de cartón saliendo de un cuarto. Si eres rápido, puedes saltar y meterte en el cuarto antes de que se cierre. Al salir, derribarás la puerta. *Si observamos en los pósters de Dirección Desconocida pegados en las paredes, veremos escrita una thumb|left|Página web de Dirección Desconocida.dirección web: www.addressunknown.tv. Al ingresarla en la barra de direcciones nos llevará a la web oficial de Max Payne 2. *Noir es la palabra francesa para negro, por lo que Noir York = Negra York. *Podemos observamos numerosos graffitis de color rojo con frases de la serie pintarrajeados en las paredes, pero uno de ellos se destaca (aunque no pertenece a la serie): en la pared del baño podemos leer la frase "Reddrum" (sí, está mal escrita) que reflejada en el espejo viene a ser "Murder", un clarísimo guiño a una escena muy memorable de la película El Resplandor.thumb|Clarísimo guiño a la película "El Resplandor". *Es posible apreciar un macabro letrero a la entrada del baño. *Todos los nombres de las calles que podemos apreciar hacen referencia a padecimientos psicóticos: Slaugter Lane 2, Psycho Drive, Schizo Street, etc. *El flamenco del baño te sigue a donde te encuentres. Si le disparas, se estropeará y no se moverá más.thumb|left|200px|Cuarto secreto *Al salir de la barraca para buscar a Mona, te encontrarás en unos pasillos vacíos. Cerca hay una puerta que te lleva a una habitación secreta donde puedes jugar con una máquina lanzapelotas para derribar muñecos de cartón y pirámides de baldes. *En el cuarto de Mona encontramos una fotografía de ella y su hermana gemela Lisa. También podemos ver el segundo episodio del drama Lords & Ladies. *Al contemplar los pósters en el cuarto de Mona uno puede arriesgarse a deducir que a ella realmente le gustathumb|Homenaje a un gran modder. Max, por el póster de Dick Justice (cosa que queda confirmada a medida que avanzamos en la historia) y que a pesar de ser una asesina a sueldo, aún es una romántica (por el póster de Lords & Ladies). *En la pared, cerca de las pesas, vemos un póster que reza "The Dragon, starring Kenneth Yeung". Este es un homenaje de Remedy Entertainment al creador del fantástico mod Kung Fu para MP1. *El equipamiento deportivo que encontramos es de la marca Deuce 2.0. *Antes de entrar al baño donde se ducha Mona, podemos escucharla cantar el tema Late Goodbye. Capítulo 7: La Pregunta del Millón de Dólares *Si disparamos a las cámaras, Mona se quejará. *Al intentar abrir la primera puerta a la izquierda, luego de salir del ascensor, escucharemos los gemidos de una mujer, mismos que oímos en el spot publicitario de la película Max Turbado VII. *En uno de los departamentos escucharemos a un limpiador tocar en el piano el tema Late Goodbye. Luego de eliminar a los limpiadores, y si el piano no fue destruido, Max puede usarlo para tocar el tema de MP1, de la misma manera en que lo hacía en ese juego. *La marca del piano es Mikael. *Es posible salvar al yuppie de los limpiadores, sin embargo no ocurre nada al tener éxito. *En una de las habitaciones podremos ver el cuarto episodio de la serie Dirección Desconocida. *Luego de bajar hasta el último nivel del andamio de limpieza, si avanzamos por la cornisa de la derecha encontraremos un altar en memoria de Miika Forssell. Algunos dicen que era parte del equipo de Remedy, otros que era un amigo de ellos. *Despúes de eliminar a Kaufman y al resto de limpiadores, si regresamos a la habitación con el gran televisor rodeado de varios parlantes y pulsamos usar, veremos una secuencia animada que es claramente alusiva a la serie GTA. *También vale la pena recordar que la compañía de taxis de GTA:Vice City se llamaba Kaufman. RescateYuppie.jpg|Es posible salvar al yuppie de los limpiadores. Altar.jpg|Noble gesto de parte de Remedy. GTA.jpg|Escena obviamente alusiva a GTA. Parte II: Una Elección Binaria Prólogo *Podemos escuchar una gran cantidad de comentarios de parte de los otros oficiales en la comisaría. thumb|Algunos crímenes resueltos por el detective Payne.Así nos enteramos de que Bravura pertenece a AA, de que Winterson tiene un hijo no vidente, y muchísimos más chismes y conversaciones. *En el tablón de anuncios del escritorio de Winterson, podemos ver un afiche de la Escuela de Brooklyn para Ciegos y un dibujo hecho por su hijo. ¿Por qué Vladimir tiene un diploma de dicho instituto? En los siguientes niveles nos enteraremos de ello. *En el tablón de anuncios de Payne podemos ver numerosos recortes de periódico, entre ellos "Binary Murders Solved", "Homidice detectives catch serial killer", "Love-letter Killer Caught". Si recordamos, en el periódico que encontramos en el departamento de Max podíamos leer sobre los dos thumb|left|"Fieles hasta la Muerte"últimos casos, mientras que el primero parece estar relacionado con el título que lleva esta segunda parte del juego. *Los oficiales en el área de descanso observan el tercer episodio del drama Lords & Ladies. *En el piso de entrada a la comisaría podemos ver pintado el escudo y lema de la policía de Nueva York: Fidelis ad Mortem = Fieles hasta la Muerte. Si intentamos abrir esas puertas Max exclamará que no puede huir. *Si no tocamos el aire acondicionado en el cuarto dónde los oficiales ven el drama Lords & Ladies, al conversar con la oficial que toma la declaración de la señorita en el lobby de la comisaría, la escucharemos hablar sobre la ridícula cacería de brujas en contra de los videojuegos, aduciendo que éstos engendran violencia. Es la thumb|Singular matrícula del automóvil de Vladimir.segunda vez en este juego que los desarrolladores se pronuncian en contra de esta "cruzada". *En el cuarto de información (Briefing), veremos unas diapositivas que muestran un asesinato. Más adelante, estas mismas imágenes se mezclarán con las alucinaciones que tendrá Payne. *En el estacionamiento encontramos a dos oficiales conversando. Por los apellidos, Miller y Broussard, y el contenido de la conversación que sostienen, nos damos cuenta de que es un claro guiño al equipo de 3D Realms y al juego Duke Nukem Forever. *Al arribar el automóvil de Vladimir vemos que aún conserva la misma matrícula de MP1. Capítulo 1: Las Cosas que Quiero *Empezando el nivel y luego de eliminar a los limpiadores que bajan por las thumb|Un buen alijo de municiones.escaleras, si nos dirigimos hasta el final de ese corredor, y saltamos detrás de la puerta cerrada, encontramos una gran cantidad de municiones para la Kalashnikov. *Se pueden usar un par de atracciones del parque temático para asustar y aniquilar a los limpiadores. Al pulsar el interruptor debajo de las primeras escaleras que podemos usar, activamos el mecanismo que controla una torre de cajas. Al usar la palanca que activa la jeringa gigante, podemos eliminar al par de limpiadores que suben por el ascensor. Además podemos escuchar interesantes conversaciones entre ellos. Capítulo 2: En Mitad de Algo *Podemos encontrar muchas municiones, analgésicos y bombas, escondidas detrás de los paneles verticales. *La modelo de la gigantografía de Choir Communications es diferente a la que aparece en MP1. *Luego de eliminar a los limpiadores del estacionamiento exterior, si avanzamos por la siguiente puerta y regresamos al inicio del nivel, una furgoneta con más limpiadores habrá arribado y estarán buscando al infiltrado luego encontrar a su compañero asesinado. *Al ver las noticias nos enteramos que dos policías murieron en el asalto de los limpiadores a la estación de policía. Sin embargo, si recordamos ese nivel habían cuatro policías caídos: dos en las celdas y dos en el estacionamiento. Habría de suponer que un par de ellos se encuentra gravemente heridos, en el mejor de los casos. *Pasando la habitación dónde vemos el televisor transmitiendo noticias, más adelante encontramos un cuarto con muchas sillas amontonadas. Si hacemos explotar la caja roja con explosivos, encontraremos el Fusil de Francotirador, municiones y analgésicos. Choir1.jpg|Modelo de Choir Communications en MP1. Choir.jpg|Modelo de la misma compañía en MP2. MunicionesPaneles.jpg|En este nivel es muy común encontrar varios items útiles tras los paneles. Capítulo 3: Saltar por los Aires *Al final del pasillo donde nos topamos con tres barriles explosivos, y dónde una porción del piso se desprende y cae, podremos ver una maleta, a la cual es posible llegar saltando, y en cuyo interior encontraremos varias granadas. Además, es posible alcanzar los pisos inferiores, y ganar mucho tiempo y evitar varios enemigos, saltando a través del hueco y cayendo cuidadosamente sobre las vigas del edificio. Capítulo 4: En Dirección a sus Sinapsis *En el corredor, antes de ver la graciosa escena del "desfile de la reina de hielo", si saltamos sobre las grandes cajas apiladas cerca de la puerta y avanzamos por la escalinata de metal que cuelga del techo, al final de ésta encontraremos municiones y analgésicos. Capítulo 5: Por la Ventana *Empezando el nivel, el primer cuarto en construcción a la derecha, atravesando un foso, tiene una escalinata de metal con borde azul sobresaliendo por la puerta. Si saltamos dentro de dicha habitación, en el interior encontraremos un botiquín con analgésicos. *Podemos escuchar varios hilarantes comentarios de parte de Max cada vez que Mona le dispara. MaletaGranadas.jpg|Esa maleta al frente está llena de granadas. ItemsEscondidos.jpg|Avanzando por la escalinata de metal a la izquierda, al final encontraremos municiones y analgésicos. AnalgesicosEscondidos.jpg|En este cuarto al otro lado del foso, encontramos varios analgésicos. Parte III: Despertando del Sueño Americano Prólogo *Las alucinaciones de Max se mezclan con escenas del pabellón psiquiátrico del parque temático de Dirección Desconocida y con las conversaciones que escuchamos en la comisaría, en el prólogo de la Parte II. Los dobles de Payne con los cuáles nos topamos, reflejan los sentimientos más profundos que él guarda en su interior. *Luego de aparecer en la cárcel y avanzando por el corredor, podemos ver un grafitti en la pared que dice "MonA saX" y que luego se convierte en "MAX". *Después de toparnos con el agonizante Bravura, más adelante encontramos una grabadora sobre un escritorio de metal, donde podemos escuchar a Max reflexionando sobre todo lo acontecido hasta el momento. *Al llegar al escritorio de Payne, vemos que el tablero donde se hallaba el esquema del caso de los limpiadores que investigamos, ha cambiado por la siguiente frase: "Wake Up! You are in a computer game!!!!!". *Si contestamos el teléfono del escritorio de Winterson, podemos escuchar a Vlad pidiendonos hablar con ella; Max finalmente comenzó a atar cabos. GraffitiMonaSax.jpg|A lo lejos vemos el graffiti en la pared que dice "MonA saX". GraffitiMax.jpg|Al acercanos, el mismo graffiti cambia a "MAX". ComputerGame.jpg|¡Despierta Max! ¡Estás en un videojuego! Capítulo 1: Demasiado Terco para Morir *Dentro de la morgue, escrito en el pizarrón, podemos ver información personal de Winterson, así nos enteramos que su primer nombre era Valerie y que tenía 42 años. *En el cuarto de seguridad, si usamos el monitor de vigilancia que cambia de imagen, observaremos a Bravura siendo operado. El comentario de Max sobre ello, refleja el significado del título de este capítulo. En ese mismo cuarto, en una de las paredes, vemos un estante de metal y al lado de éste, instrucciones de uso de la Escopeta. *En el siguiente cuarto, en una mesita al lado del sofá, podemos ver un libro abierto con el hombre de vitruvio dibujado en esa página. *En el corredor observamos un televisor que trasmite el quinto episodio de la serie Dirección Desconocida. *En el siguiente corredor llegamos a ver el cuarto episodio del drama Lords & Ladies. *En el parqueo, podemos ver el plan de evacuación pegado cerca de los ascensores. *Saltando sobre la furgoneta de los limpiadores y bajando con cuidado, encontraremos un par de Kalashnikovs dentro de ésta. InfoWinterson.jpg|Información personal de Winterson. MonitorBravura.jpg|Desde este monitor podemos ver la operación a Bravura. ArmasFurgoneta.jpg|Un par de armas dentro de la furgoneta de los limpiadores. Capítulo 2: Curso de Colisión *Apenas comenzado este nivel, podemos ver el segundo episodio de la thumb|El plan de ataque usado por los comandos de Vlad.caricatura Las Aventuras del Capitán BaseBallBat-Boy. El favorito de los mafiosos. *En el parqueo subterraneo observaremos el quinto episodio del drama Lords & Ladies. *Si Mike el Cowboy sobrevive en el episodio que nos encontramos con él por primera vez (Parte I, Capítulo 2), se mofará de nosotros mientras habla a través de los parlantes. Caso contrario, será reemplazado por un mafioso ruso cualquiera. *Si ponemos atención, en la pizarra donde se muestra el plan de ataque al lote de Vinnie, los comandos siguen al pie de la letra los puntos de intrusión ahí descritos. Capítulo 3: Una Guerra de Mafiosos *Un pordiosero observa el segundo episodio de la serie policíaca Dick Justice. *Este es el único nivel del juego donde aún se pueden ver grafittis referentes a la droga Valkyr.thumb|left|El local que oculta gran cantidad de munición. *Luego de pasar al segundo edificio (después de presenciar la balacera entre mafiosos de ambos bandos), al subir al último piso, descubrimos a un par de mafiosos viendo la película para adultos Max Turbado VII. *En el sitio donde un par de mafiosos conversan y uno de ellos cae al romperse la tabla dónde estaba parado, si evitamos esta escena y eliminamos a ambos, e intentamos romper la tabla, veremos que no es posible de ninguna manera: ni saltando, ni disparando ni usando explosivos. *En las calles podemos observar el letrero de Tar Cafe mencionado en los easter eggs de MP1. *Casi al final del nivel, en las calles, podemos ver un local de nombre DELI en una esquina, cerca del automóvil negro en llamas. Dispara a los barrilles rojos explosivos para que el portón de metal se abra y encontremos gran cantidad de municiones para la Striker. Capítulo 4: Queridísimo Amigo *En este nivel encontramos una gran cantidad de analgésicos, granadas y thumb|Uno de los varios alijos con municiones, diseminados por todo el nivel.municiones escondidas en casilleros, cajas y cajones. *También podemos observar varios pósters de armas (Carabina M4, Kalashnikov y Desert Eagle). En éste último además se puede apreciar una mirilla telescópica, ¿un implemento que tal vez quisieron agregar los muchachos de Remedy? *Al llegar al departamento de Vinnie, si golpeamos cualquier objeto de su coleccion del Capitán BaseBallBay-Boy (que es bastante grande), él se quejará amargamente. Más curioso es el hecho de que Gognitti nos haga notar que esta caricatura parece ser la favorita de distintos mafiosos, como Frankie Niagara (de MP1).thumb|left|El nombre hace referencia a un vehículo del juego Death Rally. *Al usar la contestadora automática de Gognitti, escucharemos que usa el tema de apertura de la caricatura. Además podremos oír tres mensajes telefónicos: el primero de parte de un "Don" de la mafia, luego el de una novia y finalmente uno de Mona Sax. ¿Podría ser que la novia de Vinnie es la chica que sienta denuncia en la comisaría en el prólogo de la Parte II? *En la sala de Vinnie podemos ver el tercer episodio de Las Aventuras del Capitán BaseBallBat-Boy. *El nombre de la furgoneta blanca en la cual escapamos es Deliverator, mismo nombre de uno de los vehículos del juego de carreras Death Rally, el primero creado por Remedy. Capítulo 5: Una Partida Perdida de Antemano *En la cinemática de inicio, escuchamos a Vlad decir que va a vengar a su thumb|El zapato de Vinnie flotando cerca del techo.dama, Winterson, ¿significa esto que en algún punto llegó a quererla de verdad y que no sólo la usaba para saber los movimientos de Max? *Si antes de llegar a los restos desparramados de Vinnie miramos hacia arriba, llegaremos a observar que el zapato del disfraz está suspendido en el aire. Capítulo 6: No hay Finales Felices *La alucinación de la escena del crimen, al principio del nivel, está basada en las imágenes de las diapositivas del cuarto de información en la comisaria (Parte II: Prólogo). *El retrato del oficial colgado cerca de la oficina de Bravura ahora tiene una cabeza de flamenco. *Cerca del escritorio de Payne encontramos nuevamente el mensaje de "Wake Up! You are in a computer game!!!!!". *Podemos ver en las paredes numerosos graffitis, los mismos que encontramos en el parque temático de Dirección Desconocida. *Más adelante encontramos a un limpiador cantando Late Goodbye mientras trata de borrar un graffiti de la pared. Al conversar con él, nos daremos cuenta de que tiene la misma voz de Ed, el conserje. *En el primer televisor encendido que encontramos, veremos cómo murió Vinnie. Si esperamos el momento en que Vladimir presiona el detonador, veremos que la cabeza del muñeco del Capitán BaseBallBate-Boy también explota. *En el cuarto dónde observamos la escena del enfrentamiento entre Mona y Vlad, también se pude apreciar el graffiti que dice "V for Vlad". *Cuando Max se acerca a los espejos, exclama varias frases de todo tipo. Crimen1.jpg|Escena del prólogo de la parte II. Crimen2.jpg|La misma escena en la alucinación de Payne. Flamenco.jpg|Oficial con cabeza de flamenco. Capítulo 7: El Amor hace Daño *La estatua de una pareja besándose que vemos en el patio del senador Woden, es una copia de la obra El Beso, del escultor francés Auguste Rodin.thumb|"El Beso" de Auguste Rodin. *Es posible retroceder antes de que las puertas de metal de la mansión se cierren, pero al hacerlo nos quedaremos atascados en el primer patio, imposibilitados de avanzar por completo... sólo nos resta volver a cargar nuestro avance antes de ello. *Los cuadros que adornan la mansión muestran escenas del drama Lords & Ladies. *Aquí también es posible tocar el piano, siempre y cuando sea destruido. *En el cuarto antes de llegar a la biblioteca, podemos observar el sexto y último capítulo del drama Lords & Ladies.thumb|left|"Adán y Eva" de Rafael. *El mural que adorna las paredes del salón dónde encontramos varios bidones explosivos de color verde, es una copia del panel denominado "Adán y Eva", y que forma parte de las Estancias de Rafael, obra del mencionado e insigne pintor renacencista. *En el cuarto de vigilancia, donde encontramos varios monitores, al usar el que está separado de los demás, podremos observar la traición de los guardaespaldas de Woden, a Woden oculto en su cámara de seguridad y a Mona avanzando por la mansión. *En la habitación contigüa a la anterior, veremos el sexto y último episodio de la serie Dirección Desconocida.thumb|"El Amor todo lo Vence". *Al llegar al cuarto dónde una buena porción del piso ha caído y dónde nos reencontramos con Mona, si bajamos al piso inferior, nos hallaremos en el vestíbulo de la mansión. En el siguiente cuarto, dónde se encuentra el piano, una puerta del lado izquierdo se abrirá, que nos llevará al patio interior dónde encontramos varias Kalashnikov apiladas cerca a unas cajas y nos saldrán al encuentro otros dos enemigos. *En la cinemática que cierra este capítulo, podemos ver una frase en latín grabada en el dintel de la puerta que Max no puede abrir y que reza: "Omnia Vincit Amor" que significa "El Amor todo lo Vence". Capítulo 8: Aquella Emoción tan Familiar *En el despacho de Woden, si prendemos el televisor, nos enteraremos por thumb|Mucho cuidado con las llamas al intentar recoger la munición.las noticias que Bravura sobrevivió a la balacera en el hospital. Así mismo al usar la contestadora automática, escucharemos la llamada que Max le hizo desde las celdas de la comisaría (si es que la hacemos), la confesión de Mona sobre su amor a Max y la amenaza de Lem a su antiguo mentor. *En el enfrentamiento final contra Vladimir, si regresamos por la puerta por dónde ingresamos, veremos un casillero de metal lleno de municiones cerca de las escaleras. *Si terminamos este nivel en la dificultad máxima, obtendremos un final diferente y mucho más optimista: ¡Mona sobrevive! Videos thumb|center|500 px|Max Payne 2 Easter Eggs Categoría:Easter eggs de Max Payne 2 Categoría:Max Payne 2